


make a wish

by thishasbeencary



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: (Just a little bit of angst while Viktor figures his life out), Birthday, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-25 16:23:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17124716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thishasbeencary/pseuds/thishasbeencary
Summary: It’s easy to make wishes when he’s a kid. One wish a year doesn’t seem like nearly enough, because Viktor has a thousand things that he dreams of. There’s the new toy that he sees at the store, new skates, to be allowed to spend more time on the ice. He’s excited for his yearly wish and needs to make sure that he wishes for the right thing.His mother says that his wish will come true if he thinks about it strongly enough. He makes sure that he thinks as loud as he possibly can without saying it every time that he blows out the candles.





	make a wish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RTengu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RTengu/gifts).



> this is a fic written for the [BirthdayViktor](https://twitter.com/BirthdayVictor) exchange on twitter, for [RTengusama](https://twitter.com/RTengusama)! I hope you enjoy the fic and Viktor's birthday <3 I decided to write about the birthday boy making some birthday wishes!
> 
> Thank you ,,, so much to zombubble for the help with how present tense works. It was more confusing than expected.

It’s easy to make wishes when he’s a kid. One wish a year doesn’t seem like nearly enough, because Viktor has a thousand things that he dreams of. There’s the new toy that he sees at the store, new skates, to be allowed to spend more time on the ice. He’s _excited_ for his yearly wish and needs to make sure that he wishes for the right thing.

His mother says that his wish will come true if he thinks about it strongly enough. He makes sure that he thinks as loud as he possibly can without saying it every time that he blows out the candles.

* * *

One of his friends at school has a dog, and it’s the cutest thing Viktor’s ever seen. A tiny Samoyed puppy, still small enough that Viktor can hold it in his arms, and Viktor’s in love immediately.

He comes home to his mom later that day and immediately tells his mom that he _needs_ a dog.

“It’s almost your birthday, Vitya,” Mama laughs, ruffling his hair. “Maybe you can wish for a dog?”

Viktor stares at her, scrutinizing whether or not that would actually get him a dog. “You said whatever I wished would come true,” Viktor says. And maybe he’s testing her a little bit, but she’s made sure that every wish he’s had so far has come true.

“I did,” Mama says, a twinkle in her eyes. Viktor nods his head and waits patiently for his birthday.

 _I want a dog, too_ , Viktor thinks as he blows out his candles. _Something just as soft. They could keep me company and we can go running together and I would love it so much. Maybe a poodle?_

Mama takes him to pick out a puppy the next day.

He names the poodle Makkachin and promises to always be her best friend.

* * *

“I was so close,” Viktor mutters, kicking the rocks on the ground. Russian Nationals have just ended, and he finished only a few points from the podium. It’s his first year in the senior division, so he wasn’t _really_ expecting to do amazing things immediately, but… well… he sort of wishes he at least got bronze. His program is beyond good enough for bronze.

“Maybe next year,” Georgi muses. He’s one of Viktor’s teammates, and placed just below him in the competition. “Maybe we should both wish for it.” Georgi’s birthday is the day after Viktor’s, only a few days away.

“We can’t both have gold,” Viktor responds, looking at Georgi and frowning.

Georgi shrugs, his hands in his pockets as he walks by Viktor’s side, back to where Yakov was waiting for them to take them back to their dorms. “If not gold, at least the podium. We’ll work up to gold.”

* * *

Viktor stares at the candles that year and shakes his head. He doesn’t want to ‘work up to gold’.

_I want to be the best skater there ever was. I want to win every gold medal I can._

* * *

Viktor spends his next birthday with a gold medal around his neck. The competition finishes on his birthday, and a gold medal is a nice birthday gift, but it means that the celebration is rushed. Georgi picked up a cake from the store to surprise him with, and they had a single candle to light. Still, a birthday is a birthday and a candle is a candle. Viktor has a wish to make.

As he blows out the candle, he wraps his hand around the medal at his neck. It’s what he has been wishing for for year and years now, and he has it.

He wants more.

 _I want to keep winning. I want to win until no one is better than I am. I want to be_ _… a legend._

* * *

Viktor keeps winning gold, year after year.

Birthdays start drifting away in importance. Who cares if he’s another year older if he keeps winning?

Another year older means another year closer to leaving the ice.

Viktor isn’t leaving the ice until he has to, even if that means forgetting a few birthday wishes.

* * *

When he’s twenty-six years old, they manage to shove a birthday party in for Viktor. They arrive to Nationals early and he and Georgi go out for dinner, stopping on their way back for cake.

“Going to wish for gold again?” Georgi asks as he lights the candle, holding the cake in front of Viktor.

“Hmm,” Viktor answers, trying not to show the concern that is seeping through his body. He… he doesn’t know.

Viktor stares at the candles, contemplating for a long time. He’s not sure what to wish for any more. He’s got everything, doesn’t he? He has his skating, his dog, his gold medals. He has everything he’s ever thought to wish for, and it’s… still, somehow, it’s incomplete. Something is missing, and he’s only noticed it recently.

He closes his eyes, leaning forward slowly. _I want to be happy_ , he thinks, even though he’s not even sure what that means for him. _I want to find something that excites me again_.

He blows out the candles, watching the smoke drift away and disappear into the room.

Happiness.

He doesn’t know what to look for when he’s looking for happiness. He thought he already had it.

* * *

_Happiness,_ it turns out, comes in the form of another skater. Viktor has never met him before, but he can’t forget him after the banquet. Yuuri Katsuki, Japan’s top skater, dances his way into Viktor’s heart wearing not much more than a pair of underwear and a tie around his head. He clings to Viktor, and usually Viktor would be uncomfortable, try to get away from him.

Instead, his eyes shine, and he sees what he has been looking for - right in front of him, drunk out of his mind.

A month later, on his birthday, a cake is set in front of him, twenty-seven candles burning brightly on the top. Yuri Plisetsky jeers something about his age but Viktor doesn’t hear, focusing all of his energy on his wish. The more he focuses, the more likely it’s going to come true, right?

His twenty-seventh year, he doesn’t think twice about what to wish for.

 _I want to fall in love._ He pauses, staring at the candle before he blows, and clarifying, _I want to meet him again. I want to fall in love with_ him.

* * *

Viktor spends the next year in a whirlwind adventure of falling in love. Days before his birthday, he gets a ring on his finger, and a promise to spend eternity with the man of his dreams and his wishes.

Yuuri brings a cake to him on his twenty-eighth birthday, curling up next to him and resting his head on his shoulder. “Happy birthday, Vitya!” he exclaims, leaning forward to kiss him lightly before shifting his body so the cake was resting in front of him. “Make a wish!”

Viktor thinks for a few moments before his eyes catch on their rings, both shining brightly and demanding all of his attention. He reaches out to take Yuuri’s hand in his own, squeezing it softly as he leans toward the cake.

_I want to marry Yuuri. I want to live with him forever, and I never want to be without him again. I can’t imagine a life without him. I wish to marry him as soon as I can._

* * *

The next year, Nationals are too close to his birthday to go home and celebrate properly with Yuuri. He’s skating again, which means that Yuuri is in Japan and he’s in Russia. They have been getting used to distance between them when they’re competing, but he’s still disappointed. For all of those years, it hadn’t mattered to him if he was alone on his birthday or not, but this year, it does.

Yuuri calls him around dinner time and Viktor excuses him from the table he’s sitting at with Georgi, Yuri, and Mila to take the call. He walks out to the balcony of the restaurant they’re in, staring over the snow covered city in front of him. _“Happy birthday! I’m sorry I can’t be there, I miss you,_ ” Yuuri says as soon as Viktor’s picked up the call and he smiles.

“Thank you, Yuuri,” he says. “I miss you too. How’s Japan? Is your family doing well?”

 _“They were excited to see me! I left yesterday for the hotel, so I’m alone now. Who are you with? I hope you’re celebrating!”_ Yuuri responds.

“I’m with Mila and Georgi and Yuri. We’ll probably get dessert. We shouldn’t, this close to competing,” Viktor sighs, leaning against the railing of the balcony.

 _“One dessert won’t hurt. It’s your birthday, Vitya. You’ve skipped enough birthdays, celebrate this one. I’ve gotta go, I’m meeting Minami soon, but I love you so much, and I hope you have a good birthday. I’ll be watching you skate.”_ Which is all Viktor really wants to hear - the reassurance that he would be watched by his husband.

“I love you too. We’ll get something. I can’t wait to see you,” Viktor answers, hanging up after he has and walking back in.

When he gets back to the table, his rinkmates have already ordered him a dessert, and set it up with candles. He sits back down with a smile on his face, ducking his head down as they exclaim about his birthday, leaning forward to extinguish the candles.

 _Yuuri should win gold this year. He should win gold every year, but that_ _’s my wish._ He smiles to himself. _Maybe_ _… maybe we could skate together again, too_.

* * *

He’s turning thirty, and he supposes he should be more upset. He’s been dreading his thirtieth birthday for years now, and what it would mean. He’d imagined in the past that he’d be done skating, that he might not know where to go next.

Instead, he’s sitting on the floor of an inn in Hasetsu, with his husband curled up against his side, their hands twined together at their side. Viktor leans over to kiss Yuuri, holding himself there for a few moments, and pulling away with a soft smile. They’ve already had a party with the Nishigoris and with Yuuri’s family, so it was just the two of them now, with a few moments to themselves. Viktor stares at the flickering candles, not even knowing what to do with them.

“Aren’t you going to make a wish?” Yuuri questions, brushing his fingers against Viktor’s cheek.

“I can’t think of what to wish for,” Viktor admits. He rests his head against Yuuri’s shoulder and stares at the flickering flame. “I have anything I’d wish for.”

He’d thought it before, but it is more true than ever this year. Before, he would say that he didn’t know what to wish for but still find something, but now… he doesn’t think there’s anything left.

“Then wish for this,” Yuuri says quietly, staring at the candles as well. “Why can’t you wish for something you already have?”

Viktor looks at him, his eyes growing wide, before he leans in to kiss him. He pulls away after a moment and faces the candles, closing his eyes and blowing softly.

_Let me have this forever._

**Author's Note:**

> kudos/comments/bookmarks are always appreciated, i'd love to know what you think of the fic!! <3
> 
> my tumblr is [yoyoplisetsky](http://yoyoplisetsky.tumblr.com)! i'd love to hear what you're thinking and talk to you <3 and since tumblr is sort of unreliable, my twitter is [thishasbeencary](https://twitter.com/thishasbeencary), and i'd be happy to talk there as well!
> 
> happy holidays <3 i hope whatever you celebrate (if anything, other than viktor's birthday) is absolutely wonderful, and you ring in the new year happily!


End file.
